The Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by lox-melyanna-xol
Summary: Oneshot. Melkö pertenece al pasado de Lex ha querido olvidar... aunque, con su visita, tal vez no sea así. Songfic Travis vs Eminem vs Green Day vs Oasis.


**THE BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS**

**Summary:** Oneshot. Melkö pertenece al pasado de Lex ha querido olvidar... aunque, con su visita, tal vez no sea así. Songfic Travis vs Green Day vs Oasis.

-- Los personajes de Smallville tienen sus respectivos créditos, lo demás es sólo mi imaginación **--**

**oOoOoOo**

Songfic.

-.-.- On the Boulevard of Broken Songs -.-.-

"Writing To Reach You" by Travis – "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green Day - "Wonderwall" by Oasis.

**oOoOoOo**

Es tarde. Sé que es tarde y no importa. No me interesa reparar en detalles como ropa rasgada, heridas en los brazos o el hecho de que he perdido el mercedes hace dos días. Sólo necesito caminar un poco más rápido, el sol se ha escondido hace algunas horas. La oscuridad más que turbarme, me reconforta.

Admito que preferiría utilizar el jet privado de mi padre, pero dadas las circunstancias debo acostumbrarme. Ahora tengo una nueva vida en puerta, sobre todo con una pequeña fortuna personal para financiarla. Mis planes están trazados, los días en Smallville contados y la cabaña en Canadá confirmada. Confiando en mi buena suerte, podría firmar el contrato con Hans und Weiss en un mes sin ser rastreada por ningún indeseable. Pero eso ya vendrá después. Sí, después de terminar con lo que vine a hacer aquí.

Camino al lado de la carretera. Huele a hierba fresca, es campo abierto y un cielo cerrado a nubarrones corona el cuadro. Gracias a Dios no llueve aún, no imagino en lo que se convertiría este tortuoso camino si se llenara de barro.

Aún no he perdido la orientación. Es un milagro, después de todo hace años que pasé por aquí y fue sólo una vez.

Siento mi espalda estremecer, el viento es frío. Pronto lloverá.

"No te engañes" dice mi conciencia.

Maldición. Él era un buen amigo, siempre lo fue...

El pensamiento que se agita dentro de mí no es el resultado de saberme perseguida, no es por el vacío en mi estómago o por saber que la muerte tocó a la puerta. El dolor te orilla a hacer cosas que nunca imaginas, el regresar a este lugar es un buen ejemplo. La inquietud se me adentra por avistar el territorio ajeno, bien conocido, pero nunca mío.

Me detengo, paralizada por el temor, creo que nunca tuve tantas ganas de regresar a casa.

La tristeza me oprime el pecho, sé que ahora no hay nadie ahí. Ya no pertenezco a ningún lugar, es hora de aceptarlo. Viena, El Caribe, Kansai, Leshan, Ankara, Dakota del Norte o del Sur, incluso el destino cualquiera de este averiado camino me sabría igual a lo que ahora tengo por hogar.

xXx

Por fin hay tranquilidad. Fue un mes muy atareado entre demandas, compromisos con negocios logrados, liberación de negocios fallidos y el contrato con la petrolera. Clark ha venido por un libro hace unas horas, sin embargo se ha quedado enfrascado en la conversación, el billar y un poco de soda.

- Quizá podrías invitar a Lana este fin de semana – insisto, pero veo que el que mi amigo se decida será un caso bastante difícil, ya que al simple hecho de decir su nombre, la bola blanca salta fuera de la mesa –. Cuidado con esos movimientos, Clark, o la escultura de Perséfone correrá la misma suerte que mi jarrón del siglo XVII.

- No quise... bueno... yo... no puedo invitar a Lana.

- ¿Por qué? Cuando estaba con Whitney no te atreviste porque no querías entrometerte, y ahora que rompió con Hassel tampoco deseas tomar partido ¿a caso ha dejado de interesarte, Clark?

- Por supuesto que no – por su actitud es obvio -, es sólo que no creo que esté lista para una nueva... relación.

Devuelvo la bola de billar al juego y tiro.

- ¿Quién es el que no está listo para eso?

- Quizá sólo sea algo momentáneo y después regresen – por el tono en el que lo dice, ambos sabemos que espera que no sea así.

- Decía Nicolás Maquiavelo que cuando el enemigo tiene conflictos internos, está maduro para ser derrotado.

- Pero no estamos habando de guerra ni de manzanas, Lex, es Lana.

Río de buena gana mientras me sirvo una copa.

- Pues ya sabes que en la guerra y en el amor... – no termino, ya que Clark me mira severo - ¿Podrías alcanzar los papeles que están sobre la mesa?

- Valla – dice al dar una ojeada a las hojas amarillas -, una exposición de literatura, esta escritora es la favorita de Lana.

- Lo sé¿no sería una desgracia que se pierdan esas entradas si no deseas invitarla a salir?

- ¡Genial! Gracias, Lex.

Se escuchan toquidos leves en la puerta del salón.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – pregunta Clark con picardía y niego con la cabeza.

- Adelante – la visita nocturna me ha causado curiosidad, aunque también un poco de molestia ya que odio que me lluevan periodistas a todas horas.

La puerta se abre. Una figura femenina cubierta por una inmaculada playera blanca, pantalones militares y zapato sport traspasa el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola tras ella. Me encuentro incrédulo, paralizado.

- Hola – dice ella como si fuera un día cualquiera en el que chocas con algún conocido.

La copa resbala de mis dedos sin percatarme, sin embargo el sonido del impacto contra el piso me devuelve a la realidad. Clark mal disimula una sonrisa.

- Curioso – la chica esboza una sonrisa franca en la que puedo leer un recuerdo -, justo como cuando nos conocimos.

La cara de Clark cambia y se vuelve hacia mí con mirada interrogante.

- Clark, ella es Melkö Wagner, una ex compañera de preparatoria – ambos se estrechan la mano -. Melkö, él es mi amigo Clark Kent – la mirada de Melkö se ensombrece, sin embargo tengo que marcar parámetros desde el inicio.

- Mucho gusto Clark... ¿Amigo? – titubea un poco – Valla, para merecer tal título debiste salvarle la vida.

- Pues... – Clark se sonroja.

- Es una larga historia – me apresuro a decir - ¿Te quedarás en Smallville por mucho tiempo?

- No, sólo serán unos días... ¿sabes de algún hotel o algo? Creo que estoy un poco desubicada.

Se hace un silencio un tanto incómodo, Clark me reprende con la mirada, como solía hacer con él cuando estaba con Lana.

- Puedes quedarte aquí – contesto saliendo un poco de mi estupor.

- No quiero molestar, seguramente tienes trabajo y...

- No creo que sea molestia – Clark comienza a "arreglar" las cosas -... Lex ha estado muy estresado y ahora necesita un descanso, así que... atender a una visita sería una buena excusa para tomárselo – Melkö lo ve con duda, rayando en la esperanza.

- Por supuesto – sonrío de medio lado -, permíteme el honor de recibirte en mi casa.

- Claro, me... me quedaré – ella sonríe, pero me conoce demasiado bien como para tragarse eso.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme... – dice Clark – mis padres me esperan y ya es tarde.

Se despide de ambos y emprende una nada disimulada huida:

- El gusto de conocerte fue todo mío – refiere a Melkö -, tienes unos bonitos ojos.

- ¡Gracias por el cumplido! – responde ella levantando la voz, ya que Clark ha desaparecido de nuestra vista.

- Por cierto ¿ahora tienes los ojos verdes? – levanto una ceja - Dime la verdad ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a visitarte.

- Vamos, Melkö ¿Después de años¿Dónde está el truco?

- No hay truco, Alexander, pero si no quieres que me quede aquí, puedo irme por donde vine - señala la puerta del salón.

- No - la invito a sentarse en el sofá – es sólo que no me llamaste para saber siquiera que vendrías.

- ¿De qué serviría?

- Pude haberte hecho una fiesta de bienvenida, tal vez reservar un avión para cenar en París, o... ¿qué te parece encender las hogueras?

- Está bien, Alexander Luthor – su semblante se ensombrece y acerca su rostro al mío – mírame a los ojos y dime de una buena vez que no te ha dado gusto verme.

Ella sabe el efecto que tiene en mí. Me aprisiona un frenético deseo de borrar su mirada retadora, el gesto victorioso de una sonrisa burlona que se encuentra tácito. Hay algo dentro que se mueve y que quiere gritarle que se largue, así como se fue entonces. Pero hay un "sí" que juega entre mis labios, frenándome... un "sí" ante el que no pienso ceder.

- Es tarde – me levanto rápidamente -. Será mejor que descanses del viaje.

Le tiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, como era costumbre. El roce de sus manos sigue causando ese efecto eléctrico, sin embargo no es un buen momento para recordar viejos tiempos.

Caminamos por el corredor, subimos las escaleras en total silencio (en el más absurdo silencio). Me asalta la memoria el recuento de aquellos tiempos en los que podíamos pasar horas sin decir nada, sumergidos en nuestros propios asuntos. Me bastaba el hecho de saberla ahí. Sé que siempre viví demasiado rápido, el estar consciente de tener las manos manchadas de sangre y sentir el peso de otras culpas sobre mis hombros hizo que el entusiasmo que nacía, muriera de la misma forma... tan efímera. Pero ella no. Ella era símbolo de confianza y comprensión, es por eso que ahora no me fío. Las personas que más amo son las que duran menos tiempo a mi lado. A excepción de Clark, siempre me quedo solo.

- Es esta tu habitación – abro la puerta, ella me observa con esa significativa mirada – si necesitas algo puedes llamar a mi puerta, es...

- Está al otro extremo del pasillo ¿verdad?

- Sí. Le diré al mayordomo que traslade tu equipaje. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Alexander.

Mientras camino de regreso a las escaleras, escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Uno y otro sabemos que sería mejor discutir, pero no nos atreveremos a hacerlo. Nos parecemos, en este aspecto somos cobardes... es por eso que fuimos amigos.

En efecto, ordeno que lleven su equipaje a la habitación. Me sorprende el no ver maletas, sólo una mochila un tanto ligera que sumada a su aspecto, me confirma que Melkö viene huyendo. Esto me tranquiliza por un momento, ya que garantiza una buena razón...

"En cada trago de licor que bebas, en cada amigo nuevo que conozcas, en cada llave que gires... nunca encontrarás la paz"

... o podría ser un engaño. Camino, es decir, corro al salón y enciendo la computadora portátil.

Entre las páginas de noticieros y juicios realizados en el país, no tardo en dar con un informe completo de la muerte del señor Howard Wagner y de su esposa Allison Schmitt hace poco más de un mes.

Según indica la periodista Susan Miller, se ahogaron en el Golfo de Botnia. Partían de Kristinestad, Finlandia, con destino a Söderhamn, Suecia, cuando el motor de la nave dejó de funcionar, pues algo había trabado el mecanismo. Fue entonces que éste sufrió un sobrecalentamiento, causando una explosión que acabó con tres cuartas partes de barco. Por desgracia la marina llegó demasiado tarde, pues el matrimonio y la escasa tripulación del barco habían fallecido. En la fotografía del cortejo fúnebre aparece Melkö de luto, con los ojos vidriosos huyendo de la prensa. En el pie de foto se lee 'Heredera única de la familia Wagner'.

Cierro la computadora portátil, no puedo evitar sentir remordimiento por el trato que le he dado ésta noche.

Me reprendo a mí mismo por la ingenuidad en la que me veo y abro de nueva cuenta la computadora, esperando encontrar que ese reporte es un engaño y que habrá algún otro sitio que demuestre que hay un error. Como respuesta a mis dudas, encuentro más imágenes de los restos del barco, de la ceremonia de inhumación y de Melkö en su firme actitud de repeler a los reporteros.

"Al menos sé que no ha venido a corromper el brandy" sonrío con aflicción.

Puedo sentir como se me oprime el pecho. Me levanto más tranquilo, pero tantas sorpresas en un solo día me causan mareo. Decido desentenderme de mí mismo por un instante y permitirme hacer. Mis pasos me llevan de forma inconsciente a subir las escaleras y caminar a través del corredor que me dirige hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Mi mano se posa sobre la puerta. Dudo por un rato que me parece eterno, entre tocar o discutir esto mañana. El miedo me embarga al pensar que puede irse como lo ha hecho, pero me paraliza el resentimiento que guardo por haberme abandonado. Mis dedos repasan los grabados de la puerta un sin fin de veces, logro decidirme, pero mi puño no consigue entrar en contacto con la puerta.

- Alexander – escucho su voz a mis espaldas.

- Yo sólo quería decir que... – me vuelvo hacia ella, veo que ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para ducharse – que sí.

- ¿Sí? – me mira un poco confusa.

- Que sí me ha dado gusto verte.

Se abraza a mi pecho, ella sigue siendo cordial, como pude haber sido con ella alguna vez... pero por una extraña razón, no puedo corresponder su abrazo.

Puedo ver que no llora, sé que se debate entre sí para no dejar salir una sola lágrima. Es fuerte... fuerte y tan frágil al mismo tiempo.

Y yo tan ingenuo.

- Creo que será mejor que descanses – sonrío sin verla a los ojos.

Me deshago de sus brazos alrededor de mí y camino a mi habitación sin mirar atrás.

Me encierro en la recámara. No encuentro palabras para describir la forma en la que me noto... tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Tomo el teléfono móvil de la mesa y hago un par de llamadas. Sé que ella no esperará esto, después de todo viaja ligera.

Cambio mis ropas por el pijama de seda. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que puedo percibir el aroma de las sábanas y la textura de los edredones. El sueño me invade lentamente, causando los pensamientos más extraños, como por ejemplo el deseo que Melkö cruce por esa puerta.

Pero ya la he cerrado con llave.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

He pasado la noche tranquila, como no lo había hecho desde que se fueron mis padres. Es extraño cómo me he asustado al despertar en la oscuridad, sin saber dónde estoy de repente y entrar en un ataque de pánico.

El cuerpo me duele, lo que me hace recordar la larga caminata, haciéndome caer en cuenta de que estoy en casa de Alexander. Esto hace que me sienta protegida, aunque sé que será por poco tiempo.

Corro las cortinas y la luz natural ilumina la habitación. Escucho toquidos en la puerta y una voz femenina anuncia que es el servicio. Autorizo a que entren mientras tomo una ducha.

Veo las esencias en la repisa del baño, pero temo que debo ducharme deprisa. Escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse mientras me pongo la bata. Al parecer la mucama ha terminado su trabajo. Tomo el frasco verde que he traído conmigo y noto que sólo le quedan dos cápsulas, tomo una, esperando que no tenga que tomar la otra mañana.

Me sorprendo al ver un vestido todavía cubierto en el perchero junto al dosel de la cama, en ésta hay un estuche de maquillaje en forma de maletín y unas sandalias en color verde pastel. No hay nota, sólo una rosa en color gris crudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El diario está en mis manos, frente a mí, pero no consigo prestar atención sobre las letras que lo inundan. Hoy he preferido tomar el desayuno en el jardín, donde el aire es más puro y mis pesadillas no me asaltan de forma tan insistente. Permanezco sereno, esperando, pero no por mucho.

Al sentir su presencia, la pesadez de su mirada, bajo el diario. Estamos a finales de verano, comienzan las lluvias, el viento, sin embargo el sol me ha favorecido ofreciendo un día cálido. Ella me ha traído de nuevo la primavera. El vestido distribuye los colores lila, verde, rosa y amarillo en todo su cuerpo en tono pastel, quedando a juego con sus artificiales ojos. El escote cuadrado con el adorno de plumas que asemejan una flor al lado de su corazón y el corte del vestido a la rodilla realizan la composición virginal, la inocencia que siempre permaneció intacta tan dentro de ella durante todo este tiempo. Su tímida sonrisa lo demuestra, todo esto sobrevivió... aún a la época que estuvo conmigo.

- El presente me agradó sobremanera.

- El color te favorece – opino duramente – lo pedí ayer después de que te fuiste a dormir.

Mirime, el ama de llaves de cuarenta y nueve años sirve el desayuno a mi acompañante y menciona que el piloto está esperándome.

- ¿Saldrás?

- Sí, tengo una reunión urgente con los ejecutivos de Luthorcorp en Metrópolis, ahora soy el que se encarga de la empresa – me levanto, disculpándome por tener que ausentarme –. No te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo para cenar, si deseas salir por Smallville, puedes decirle a James que te lleve.

- Claro, no tengas cuidado.

Me quedo por un instante sumergido en sus ojos inquietos. Esperará a que regrese, puedo apostarlo. Sabe que siempre regresé a tiempo.

Me obligo a caminar deprisa, pues sé que no quiero dejarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El ruido que produce el motor del helicóptero es ensordecedor, pero pasa al segundo plano mientras me pongo a pensar. No es que la... odie, de forma propiamente dicha. Es sólo que ella me duele tanto...

lll lll lll lll lll - InIcIö FlAsH BaCk

Es la habitación de la Preparatoria privada de Metrópolis... habitación del joven Luthor, para ser exactos. El reloj que se encuentra en la mesita de noche a mano derecha de Lex marca las tres y cuarto a.m. cuando éste se ha comenzado a mover de un lado a otro, sudando frío y con la respiración entre cortada.

Hay una joven a su lado que se despierta con el movimiento de su compañero de cama.

- Alexander... – dice con voz somnolienta – Alexander, despierta.

Frotándose los ojos se incorpora y ve que él no puede despertar. Entonces suspira, saliendo del letargo. Es la tercera vez en la semana que tiene pesadillas tan intensas. Lex murmura entre sueños. Ella sabe que es una sola palabra la que repite cientos de veces, pero nunca lo suficientemente inteligible.

Ha sido un día muy largo el anterior y daría lo que fuera por seguir durmiendo, pero no tiene el temple para dejarlo así. La chica se arrodilla en la cama, en un movimiento rápido pasa su pierna sobre el tórax de Lex y le toma fuertemente por los hombros, levantando la voz y diciendo su nombre.

- Melkö – él se ve sorprendido por la situación, tomando conciencia de sí un poco irritado y aún con la respiración acelerada.

- Despertaste – ella sonríe y se tumba a su lado, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Creo que es hora de que te vallas – dice Lex con molestia de la que no sabe el por qué de su existencia -, si te encuentran aquí podrían...

- Sabes que nadie dirá nada si estoy contigo, pero como ya lo has decidido, entonces me iré.

El Luthor, por el hecho de serlo, no articula palabra para detenerla aunque quiera hacerlo; se limita a ver su figura femenina caminar en ropa interior para ponerse el pantalón y la blusa negra.

Melkö cruza por el umbral con los zapatos en la mano, procurando no hacer ruido.

- Intenta descansar – dice a Lex, guiñándole el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Melkö, pues al día siguiente nadie pudo darle razón sobre ella.

lll lll lll lll lll – F!N FlAsH BaCk

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejo el ejemplar de "El arte de la guerra" que tomé del librero del salón, cuando Mirime anuncia que la cena se servirá en una hora. No estoy tarde, sin embargo toca nuevamente.

- Le he escuchado, bajaré a tiempo para cenar – digo en voz alta.

- Muy bien, señorita – se escucha al otro lado de la puerta -, pero debo entregarle lo que dejó el señor Luthor para usted.

Me levanto con curiosidad y abro. Mirime entra con una caja blanca un poco larga y el mayordomo la sigue con otras dos cajas, las depositan sobre la cama y se despiden de forma cortés. Sobre la caja más pequeña hay otra rosa en color gris crudo... el atuendo para esta noche.

En la caja larga descubro un vestido de tirantes a dos capas de seda negra, con el escote en V bordado con lentejuela. En la segunda caja blanca están las sandalias de estolas al tobillo, con un pequeño detalle en plata. Por último, la caja más pequeña, forrada en terciopelo negro contiene la lencería... Alexander nuca se pierde un detalle.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo no me favorece, bajo del helicóptero casi corriendo y continúo haciéndolo hasta llegar a la habitación que me queda inmediata. Ordeno a la primera persona del servicio con la que topo, que vengan con ropa y calzado de tal o cual color.

Escucho que Mirime acomoda todo mientras me doy una ducha rápida, ella es la persona de confianza en esta casa. Agradezco que esté aquí para arreglar el nudo de mi corbata, ya que con la prisa con la que la anudé, el resultado no había sido nada bueno. Ha traído consigo la colonia y demás artificios. En cuanto me ha dicho que la cena estaba lista, le señalo que pueden retirarse al terminar el arreglo del salón.

Puedo percibir claramente que estoy nervioso, pero no puedo detenerme a pensar... ella está esperándome. Bajo las escaleras sin la prisa con la que he llegado, al ver mi reloj noto que es hora. Llego justo a tiempo a la puerta de su habitación para encontrarme de frente con una princesa que ya se ha quitado las lentillas.

- Te ves hermosa – sonrió y ofrezco mi brazo.

- Gracias, Alexander. De igual forma, te ves muy bien.

Bajamos a cenar. Volvemos al silencio, la cena trascurre en ese absurdo silencio.

Y es por eso por lo que distingo en el salmón ese singular sabor a tizones encendidos. De manera semejante, el licor tiene el buqué amaderado, pasando por mi garganta con la misma facilidad que pasaría un espino. Ninguno de los dos termina su cena como debería ser, sus ojos me indican que es hora, mi paciencia se agota y estoy de acuerdo en que debemos hablar.

xXx

Puedo ver que la luz del sol se está desvaneciendo a través de la ventana sobre la que se están corriendo las cortinas. La alfombra está cubierta de cojines color escarlata, la habitación queda iluminada escasamente a la luz de las velas. Junto a ellas en el centro de la mesa se encuentra el champagne enfriándose y a su lado hay recipientes de cristal con fresas y zarzamoras. Alexander me sirve una copa para acompañarle. El inicio no es fácil, lo que le sigue a eso tampoco lo es.

- Ahora dime – comienza él - ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Vine a visitarte – le veo entornar los ojos, pero sigo antes de que comience a reñirme -. Ahora te diré por qué me fui.

Guarda silencio, me pierdo en sus ojos azules como la primera vez que los vi prestarme tanta atención.

- Primero quiero que sepas que no quería irme, no fue mi voluntad el alejarme de ti...

- Vamos, Melkö, no me vengas con esas cosas – su cara se tensa -. Si algo o alguien te hubiera amenazado para que desaparecieras como lo hiciste, pudiste habérmelo dicho, yo habría podido ayudarte – niego con la cabeza -. Inclusive mi padre, por la amistad que tenía con el tuyo...

- Eso fue lo que me orilló a marcharme – digo levantando un poco la voz, la herida sobre lo sucedido con mis padres sigue abierta -. Tu padre fue quien le pidió al mío que me alejara de ti. Era bien sabido que quería hacer de su hijo único una persona digna de dejarle el poder que heredaría...

- Entonces fue por dinero... – entre el champagne y la conversación podía ver sus ánimos encendidos – ¡Fue sólo por eso por lo que traicionaste la confianza que te tenía!

Alexander se levanta, ha tergiversado por completo lo que le he dicho.

- ¡Escúchame, no fue por dinero!

- ¿No¿Entonces qué fue¿Joyas¿Propiedades¿Alguna otra corporación¿A cambio de qué te vendiste?

Siento como sus palabras me hieren gravemente.

- De protección, Alexander – digo con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, de protección. Mi padre no aceptó el influir en mis amistades las veces anteriores que Lionel se lo propuso. Lo hizo cuando mi madre, después de ejercer la justicia en la que se había consagrado al estudiar criminología, no descansó hasta llevar a aquel asesino en serie hasta la inyección letal ¿Lo recuerdas? Tras ser tu padre encarcelado, la mafia regresó. Ahora - suspiro - mis padres están muertos.

- Si lo que me dices es cierto ¿cómo es que te arriesgaste para venir hasta acá? – sus dudas me queman por dentro, las palabras se anudan en mi garganta.

- Arriesgar... – me levanto, sin importar mi voz ahogada le reto directamente – ya no tengo nada qué arriesgar, por lo que veo ya lo he perdido todo.

"Ya no hay más por qué pelear" alcanzo a sentir algo que se quiebra dentro, mis ojos se nublan, las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.

No puedo fingir que todo está bien cuando nada lo está. Todo se acabó.

Me encuentro en el desconsuelo y la tristeza, pero el mundo desaparece, sí... cuando el aroma a lavanda se hace más intenso.

xXx

Siento que el frío punzón de culpa se me adentra en el estómago, que el alma se me va del cuerpo en el mismo instante en el que derrama las lágrimas con las que me siento desangrar. Cómo es que queriéndola tanto he venido a ser su cicuta, su veneno.

Recojo de sus mejillas las gotas de su esencia en cada roce de mis labios. Deliro en las ganas de abandonarme en su cuerpo incandescente, de saber que se acabaron los sueños y que ha venido a detonar mis realidades.

Mi pertinacia es nula... le creo, estoy tan convencido como que mi mano se ha detenido en su cintura y las suya en mi pecho. Me invade la calidez al disfrutar su boca, la que me embelesa de tal forma que por minutos no logro desengancharme de ella.

La atraigo hacia mi, pero me detiene el temor de haber caído en la tinieblas de no saber cómo tomarla, de perder la sensibilidad al poseerla. Estudio su rostro a media luz, que sigue con los ojos cerrados. No sabe cuánto la anhelo, no sabe por cuánto tiempo la he imaginado aquí, entre mis brazos.

Pero cuando sus ojos me miraron... las copas cayeron. Aún no sé como he sobrevivido sin ella.

El sentir sus manos en mi torso desnudo es todo el permiso que necesito. Corro el cierre de su vestido, el peso y la textura de la tela hace que resbale por sus formas. Nos desplomamos entre los cojines: su cuello se ve atacado por mis besos y su cabello me sabe a cítricos.

Interrumpo los movimientos, los besos, los roces, al notar la ausencia de mis pantalones. Apago las velas con los dedos, provocando total oscuridad. No hay rayo de luna que se filtre en la habitación para profanar el tabernáculo místico que es su cuerpo. Mis manos, un tanto ansiosas ya, le despojan de los últimos atavíos que la envuelven. Agudizados mis sentidos como un ciego, me dedico a acariciarla, descubriendo a cada reacción corpórea que su alma me reconoce.

Es aquí donde se acaban las canciones y comienzan los gemidos. La pertenencia mutua se confirma en el acoplamiento desde el ser físico hasta el etéreo. Bebo de su piel la humedad que sacia mi sed. Encuentro que el deseo se funde con la ternura que su respiración me provoca. Aún aquí se me hace inocente, gentil, como las tardes que solía dormir entre sus brazos y ella besaba mi cuello con dulzura.

La intensidad de nuestro encuentro aumenta. Me aferro a su espalda, ella apisona mi cuello entre sus brazos. Unidos, amándonos... estamos completos. Nuestras pasiones se derraman, su abrazo pierde fuerza. Aún no pretendo liberarla, la faena se consuma, pero la deseo aún más.

Estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón. La vibración de sus pulmones se normaliza. Me aparto, pasando mis manos por su cintura. Hay muchas cosas qué decir, como el tiempo que he pasado extrañándola, que hay muchas cosas que han cambiado, que le agradezco la forma en la que cautiva mis sentidos. Sin embargo, reina el silencio, el más maravilloso silencio.

Intento resumir todo lo que llevo dentro cuando susurro a su oído:

- Te quiero.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El corazón se me ha roto al escuchar esas dos palabras, hay tanto dentro. Sus manos han dejado de acariciar mi cabello y se posan en mi cintura débilmente.

Disfruto de sus brazos alrededor de mi, se ha desecho de su coraza y esto me ha dolido aún más. Le amo, y lo que he de hacer no tiene perdón.

Noto que se ha quedado dormido. Me quedo inmóvil unos minutos, sólo para dar tiempo a que su sueño se profundice. La conciencia me atormenta, ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí.

Cuando siento que es hora, me saco sus brazos de encima con todo el cuidado posible. A tientas doy con el vestido y me lo pongo como puedo, sin hacer ruido. Sin hacer caso al riesgo de despertarlo, deposito un beso en sus labios.

Salgo del salón con la mayor precaución posible. Las lágrimas inundan mi rostro, pero no debo trastabillar... necesito moverme rápido.

Subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación, ya he dejado la ropa de fuga sobre la cama. Me mudo rapidamente, estando alerta de cada ruido, esperando que Alexander no despierte pronto.

Bajo las escaleras de nueva cuenta, con los tenis en la mano. Al pasar por la puerta del salón tengo un sentimiento dubitativo, pero no puedo quedarme por más tiempo.

Sigo dudando al cerrar la puerta de la mansión, pero intento convencerme de que esto es lo mejor. Comienzo a andar a prisa hasta quedar fuera del territorio Luthor.

La noche cae a mis espaldas, camino entre hierbajos. No puedo tener más miedo al terreno oscuro y pedregoso que el de arriesgar la vida de Alexander al permanecer a su lado. En mi cuerpo permanece ese aroma tan particular de su colonia, la fuerza de sus brazos, su calor sobre mi pecho.

El camino es un poco cansado, pero me confío del hecho de que no hay nadie siguiéndome.

Veo que me encuentro cada vez más cerca de la carretera y de la posibilidad de salir más rápido de aquí.

Camino al lado de la carretera. Veo que no hay mucho movimiento en éste lugar, pues no ha pasado vehículo alguno.

El viento se desata, frío, encajándose como agujas en la piel. Huele a humedad.

La luz se refleja en el asfalto, me vuelvo y detengo una camioneta que lleva el camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

- Hey... ¡hola! – saluda una voz conocida del interior del auto.

- Hola... eh... – por desgracia no recuerdo el nombre del risueño conductor.

- Clark.

- Ah, sí. Lo siento... Clark.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Pues, estoy tratando de ubicarme para llegar a la central de autobuses ¿tienes idea de cómo llegar? – en mi cabeza se formula la mentira que tendré que decir al amigo de Alexander.

- Por supuesto, sube.

Me acomodo en el asiento, creo que hasta cierto punto es un alivio el encontrar una cara conocida al caminar por la noche por un lugar que no conoces.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – pregunta el chico, es demasiado obvio que algo está mal.

- Sí, me di cuenta de que Alexander no puede parar de trabajar – sonrío de medio lado.

- Tienes razón, creo que se obsesiona con Luthorcorp y demás negocios con lo que tiene que lidiar desde que su padre no está. Aunque –sugiere con duda -¿no te llevaría él mismo a tu destino?

- Ah, no, no quiero molestar. Como puedes ver viajo ligera – señalo la mochila -, y, de cualquier forma, él no concibe la misma idea que yo de lanzarse a la aventura. Tú lo conoces, si quiere ir a escalar, llevará algún entrenador profesional que lo haga con él y al terminar su estancia llamará por teléfono para que un jet valla a recogerlo.

- Es cierto – el chico sonríe.

La conversación sobre el tiempo, la forma en la que se vive en Smallville y otras cosas, hace que el torbellino de pensamientos que ocupan mi mente se aligere, pero no puedo evitar sentir culpa.

Llegamos a la central de autobuses, el parloteo termina. Me despido de Clark que tan cortés mente me ha traído hasta aquí y compro el boleto de autobús.

Abordo, todavía falta algo de tiempo para que al chofer le den la línea de salida. Me siento junto a la ventana y veo que las gotas de lluvia han comenzado a caer. Justo a tiempo.

Saco u frasco verde de la bolsa que queda escondida dentro de la mochila. Sólo queda una, el tratamiento termina mañana.

Deposito el pomo dentro del compartimiento destinado a los desechos. Sonrío, ya no lo necesitaré más.

xXx

Despierto, aún embelesado por el suceso de hace unos minutos. No hay nadie entre mis brazos y eso me asusta, a mi lado, los cojines están fríos. Me levanto, presa de un frenético ataque de pánico.

- Melkö – grito, entrando en desesperación al no escuchar respuesta.

Intento fallidamente vestirme, sus ropas ya no están aquí. Corro a su habitación, desesperado.

xXx

No puedo evitar que las lágrimas regresen a mis ojos. Le he llorado tanto y lo seguiré haciendo. Hay un impulso que me dice a gritos que regrese, pero no puedo ya hacer caso a mi mente inconsciente. El autobús ha salido de Smallville y yo, he salido de la vida de Alexander, para siempre.

xXx

No hay nadie aquí. Sólo su atuendo de esta noche y la lluvia que azota con fiereza la ventana, son testigos de la desesperación que me inunda.

Lo ha hecho de nuevo, se ha ido.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

**-- F!N --**


End file.
